


Wächterengel

by odd_stick (KrakenAntlers)



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Drabble, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Silent Hill 2, Silent Hill 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 21:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17475479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrakenAntlers/pseuds/odd_stick
Summary: James is close to death when an Agent of God appears.





	Wächterengel

**Author's Note:**

> **ORIGINALLY WRITTEN IN 2010 and posted on both ff.net and LJ**
> 
> A short gift-fic drabble for LJ@dreamerchaos.
> 
> This story reflects what happens in Silent Hill 3 if Heather dies during game play. Also, the title is German for ‘guardian angel’, though I used an internet translator so it may be wrong (please correct me if it’s wrong). >.> I was listening to E Nomine and Rammstein while writing this…
> 
> Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to their respective owners – in this case Konami.

James had fallen to the floor in exhaustion. The dirty tile beneath his cheek was cold and gave little comfort as it slowly absorbed his body’s feverish heat. His limbs felt too heavy and his mind wandered as he watched his fingers twitch in front of his face.

The hospital had proven too much for him. He had been stupid, rushing around trying to find Maria after he had discovered her room empty. A gaggle of nurse monsters had surprised him and he was paying for it now. He was bleeding from several deeps gashes caused by their dirty scalpels and his ribs were heavily bruised. He’d be lucky if they weren’t broken, but the rattling in his lungs and the bloody spray on his palm were hinting at damage more severe than he wished to imagine. His vision was fading in and out like an old TV set, black threatening to swallow him until his view switched to a washed out grey and back again.

Approaching footsteps dragged his mind from the edge of oblivion, but just barely. Heavy boots caused minuscule vibrations to gently caress James’ cheek, yet his only thought was, “ _Please God, let it think I’m dead_ ”.

The blond couldn’t run, could barely even move. When the creature grabbed his shoulder and turned him onto his back, he bit down on a ragged scream as his wounds protested the jarring movement. James couldn’t imagine why his radio was silent in the presence of this horrible, faceless creature above him. Though it held no weapons, he knew that this demon was just as powerful and dangerous as Pyramid Head.

The creature turned away from him, and James couldn’t believe his luck until it bent down and grabbed first one and then both of his ankles. It pulled and James easily slid across the grime covered floor, his own blood lubricating the tiles. He weakly kicked his legs and struggled to sit up, but the demon’s grip was firm and his wounds too grave. A spoken protest was broken by a wet cough that peppered his lips with blood.

James’ vision tunneled in panic and pain. Just as the darkness threatened to swallow him, an unearthly voice echoed in his mind. “ **REST NOW JAMES. WE WILL NOT LET YOU DIE, NOT YET.** ”

As the creature continued to drag his unresponsive body through the decayed halls of the hospital, James could only helplessly wonder why a demon such as this could possibly want to keep him alive. Hope could not find a hold in his rapidly beating heart, and he knew only damnation and suffering awaited him. Though he fought against the pull of unconsciousness, his stamina finally gave out and darkness swallowed him as the demon’s steps beat in a steady tattoo.


End file.
